Homeowners almost always desire additional storage space. One of the places in which additional storage can be provided is in the garage. Most homes, when they are built and sold do not have storage units in the garage and it is up to the purchaser of the home to add storage units for storage. The garages generally have adequate space adjacent one or more walls for a storage unit.
The homeowners may have the storage units custom built by a craftsman, may construct the storage units themselves or purchase units to assemble and free stand on the floor or mount to a wall.
Custom made storage units are expensive and often exceed the cost that the homeowner desires to expend. The homeowner may choose to build or construct their own units but building storage units often is difficult particularly if the homeowner either lacks in the skill or does not have the proper tools at her/his disposal.
Ready made storage units that are purchased and assembled rarely are a satisfactory solution. Most garage floors are uneven and have a slight slope toward the vehicle doorway. Additionally most garage walls are supported on a footing that extends upward from the floor and inward beyond the inner surface of the garage wall. Ready made storage units will then not be plumb, will not be seated against a wall and most often are not rigidly secured in position.
There is a need for storage unit kit that can be purchased and easily assembled by the novice home owner to provide a level storage unit that conforms to the uneven supporting floor, e.g., a garage and is rigidly attached to a vertical wall.